Into the Forest
by Meeglemore
Summary: It's been years since Hotaru since last saw Gin, she encountered one of her students that resembles him and can see spirits like herself. All kinds of adventures are in store for them.
1. Chapter I

Chapter I

When I was younger, I was able to see the spirits in the forest when I was with him. I would occasionally play with them, only because I wasn't allowed to touch him. If I did, he would disappear.

So I promised to the spirits of the forest who warned me of his 'blessing'. The summer days we would always walk around, introducing and exploring new areas around the mountain side.

I missed those days with him especially. When he would listen to my thoughts of the world and universe, then quickly changing my thoughts about the supernatural, he accepted me. He was my best friend, the only person I ever had come to love.

During the winter, he was my summer sun of those cold days, till I finally was able to visit my uncles house to see him. I always looked forward not only to see my only uncle, but the only other person I cared about, the only person I needed.

Sadly, he did eventually disappear. I kept my promise, it was only accident, all he wanted was to not let a boy fall to his face. We were at the spirit festival - a festival held by the spirits he would say. Our second date together, and he disappeared before me, unlike the first time he appeared when I first met him.

I could feel his embrace when I could finally touch him, hold him with all my might, he dissipated in my arms. Wanting and aching for him once again, knowing that would never could come true. He was now the fireflies in the forest that I had visited once a year, a week.

I am now able to visit the mountain everyday in the winter, autumn, and spring. Though, I couldn't see it with him. I couldn't visit him especially anymore.

As I got older, I was unable to see the spirits in the mountain anymore, unable to have any company that was remotely close to him.

When I visited the mountain side, the mountain god had waited for me like he had before. My eyes were quickly covered in darkness and I only heard a voice, a voice like his but I knew it wasn't him, it was the mountain god only trying to help me.

"You have touched my heart," he spoke softly, I couldn't help myself but let out my tears, letting me cry in front of him.

"Gin was very important to all the spirits in my mountain and my forest. Here is my gift to you, Takegawa Hotaru."

He left my side, soon as I opened my eyes, I saw the spirits again in the mountain, being reunited with them, celebrating in memory of him.

I was blessed by the mountain god to see the spirits not only in his mountain but all around me. My school, around my uncles home, everywhere.

Once I graduated my school, I graduated, I lived with my uncle. I taught Literature at a school I recently was hired at, I was the youngest teacher there so I was able to get along most of the students. But one day…

I was returning home after a long day of grading papers, and quizzes I had recently given. I saw him. The boy who I fell in love with at the forest when I was younger, first instinct was to run to him and I did. His aura, his hair, his height, everything was spot on. Sprinting with all my might, quickly turning him to see his face,

"Gin!"

It wasn't him. Not the boy I fell in love with, yes of course it wasn't him.

"Gin?" the boy spoke with confusion, I looked up meeting his gaze. He had the same features, the same golden eyes I had loved to see when he looked at me. His hair color was different, his voice slightly off from his, there was no way it could've been him anyway, why did I ever have hope in the first place?

"Ah," I slowly let of his shoulder my arm falling back to side, embarrassed, "I thought you were someone I knew. Sorry," I apologized. I tried not to let the student see my disappointed face, leaving him behind me, walking back to my uncles home.

I stared at the ceiling, dozing off. That boy, why did he had to look like him, his uniform belonged to my school I taught at, yet I never seen him. He must've been new, or just doing the orientation.

I made myself sit up, standing to my feet and walking to my bag going through papers seeing the new student that was going to be in my fourth hour Literature class. "Natsume...Takashi," I murmured softly. Not even remotely close to Gins name, but very a close look alike.

As I laid back down, dozing into my thoughts once more, I went back to my memories of him. The way he told me how beautiful I was becoming when I finally started high school, the way he spoke my name when I hurt myself by climbing trees to see the cowardly fox spirit that disguised himself multiple times to trick me.

The way he looked at me when he took off his mask, the way the very last words he spoke to me as he left my arms, "I love you,". I couldn't help but shed one tear. I missed him.

The mask he had left behind for me, laid next to me, I picked it up and stared into it as if he were his eyes were there. "I love you too," I spoke out, hugging the mask tightly then turning to my side going into my deep slumber.

The next day, I saw Natsume seated to the right of the middle row next to the window. I knew he recognized me as soon as I entered the classroom. I began handing out previous quizzes then starting with a lecture. This time, in part of literature I began to teach about mythology and the spirits of Japan, this boy, surely he had to do something with spirits. Was he a reincarnation of him? Why do I still cling to this? This student, has nothing to do with him. I couldn't help but wonder, I just had to know. It's only a short period of time just to teach these students before they catch on.

"Sensei," one child spoke, Sarada raising her hand, "how come we are learning this now?" she asked curiously.

"I just thought," I quickly began to think of an excuse, "I just thought you guys might want to learn something more interesting instead of dumb books that no one reads anymore." The class then agreed and I continued with the lesson.

During the break I held my notes and journals, gazing outside the window watching of spirits play with each other as another that seemed a higher rank enjoyed the sun and the atmosphere of the lower rank of them. All these spirits reminded me of him when I played with him when I was younger.

"Do you see them?" I was quickly snapped back to reality to my student, Natsume Takashi. He was also looking at the dancing spirits out the window, hands in his pockets. The way he had one hand out of his pocket reminded me of my somewhat spirit lover.

"See what?" I said being dumbfounded, he quickly looked away from the window, sadly looking down then smiled to me.

"Nothing, nevermind," he spoke rather too cheerful and walked off.

That smile, he was disappointed that he thought I saw something.

As I gazed back out the window, he spoke with the larger spirit, other students that passed by looked at him rather suspiciously as he spoke to the spirit, ah of course. They don't see the spirits, he _can _see them.

Natsume Takashi could see the spirits like myself, I wonder if he's been to the mountain when I met my masked love.


	2. Chapter II

EDIT: Last part was rewritten, Natsume seemed out of character and someone pinpointed it. Thank you for the feed back. Hope this slightly better.

Questions I have received:

**Are Natsume and Hotaru going to be something more**?

No, they are not, it would be inappropriate. And I do not plan them to be. I know some age gaps are cool but since Hotaru is a teacher and Natsume is a student, that is frowned upon. Hotaru is about in her early twenties. Natsume is around 17 -18ish. Another side note is that I don't see Natsume in a romantic relationship with anyone since he's pretty much to himself. Hotaru on the other hand I don't see her being with anyone else but Gin, I think it's because she remains faithful to him.

**Is the mountain Gin lived is in the same area as Fujiwara's village**?

Yeeeeesss? Yes. When I was watching the show, the scenery and the forest reminded me a lot of the mountain Gin was at. And I remember I think Natsume went to part of a mountain that was like it or something around there. And as I was rewatching Hotarubi No Mori E, Hoatru's uncles home seemed like the village Natsume is living in. So I decided to combine together. To where Hotaru slightly lived a little farther just a bit since she is close to the mountain.

In the morning of my day, I wake up to go to the mountain to visit the family that raised Gin, they all loved it when I came to see them. I also paid my respects to him, as they built a small grave for him when he had disappeared. I would next to it, as if he were there, and I lay my head onto the stone as if it were his shoulder, gazing at the pond that we would use to fish at. I imagined all the possibilities that Gin and I could've done. To hold each other very carefully without skin touching, or wearing gloves so I could hold his hand on that night before he disappeared on our way back to my uncles home. Kissing him when I had the chance, I couldn't help but shed tears. They will always overflow my eyes for him, for him I would give anything to have those summer days with him, forever.

The giant hand from the tree spirit used its claw to prevent my tears from shedding, he spoke to me how they raised Gin, that it was like it's own child to them. They told me ever since he had met me when I was six, he was excited and looked forward to the days when I would return. They even admitted that while I was gone back to my hometown, Gin would patiently wait for me at our meeting point, sitting upon the steps throughout all autumn, winter, and spring. They even said, the scarf I gave him for the winter when I was fifth grader, he wore it as he waited for my return.

The hanging tree spirit gave me back the orange scarf, and placed it to my face, smelling the scent of him and the mountain he had been in. I wrapped the scarf around the gravestone, after all, I bought it for him.

If only I could meet him during those times, I asked my parents to let me transfer schools there to live with my uncle who wouldn't have minded, but they wouldn't have had it. They wanted me to grow up in a city that had many opportunities for me, but I had no interest in of the city. I only cared about the mountain, I cared about my best friend.

I would be guided back to the mountain path by one of the spirits so I wouldn't get lost like I did when I was a child. To them though, I still was, and that's okay.

I would then get ready for my work, saying goodbye to my uncle, and to the mask as I touched my fingertips to as I left, then walk to the school. I greeted my other students and answering their questions I gladly helped them with.

They were actually starting to love the subject I was teaching and wanted to know more. I was a bit hesitant, because I knew the school board wouldn't really like me teaching about spirits to the class all year. Even though, I did discover Natsume Takashi's secret like mine, he was able to see the unseen like myself.

"You sure know a lot about spirits," I heard his voice, Natsume, as I looked at the window, watching the spirits play in the schoolyard again.

"When I was younger," I spoke softly, "the mountain by my uncles home, I would play with them. They were my friends, I guess you can say I fell in love with one, though he really wasn't technically was one."

Silence.

We then walked our separate ways, even though I really wanted to ask if Natsume had ever met Gin. Even then when you think about it, he might be a new student that recently transferred into the summer he might have not met him, but I wouldn't know.

I couldn't help but think of Gin when I look at Natsume. Majority about him were so closely related to him, but I knew. I don't love Natsume, his attitude was completely different to his. Natsume seemed to dislike the spirits, which I can understand. The spirits I know, I could never hate, they were part of him and now a part of me. They will be forever be in my memory, for centuries.

I asked one of the advisors if Natsume was a new student, confusion came to his face. "I told you he was transferring into your class."

"Huh?"

"Ah, you must've been dozing off," he sighed, scratching the back of his head, "What I said was that he was misput in the wrong class so there wasn't a seat for him, so I put him in class 2 instead. Geez, Hotaru," he crossed his arms in a pouting matter,

"honestly, how can you be a teacher if you doze off all the time. Do you doze off in your lectures too?"

I laughed a bit nervously, because I have dozed off in a middle of a lecture. Not because I didn't want to teach, but one of the spirits was staring at me through the window, I couldn't help but stare back. Not until then one of my students made focus back on the lesson, I was the joke of the day. I didn't see the spirit after that, it was probably just poking it's head somewhere to pass time. I was told in the mountain that humans lives are very short to them, seeing me grow was about one year for them.

"Sorry," I apologized receiving my papers, "I'll be sure to be more attentive next time."

"Please, do." The advisor said, twirling back to continuing on with his work, mumbling to himself, "weird woman,".

That was embarrassing, so Natsume wasn't a new student, the class just became full because of the new year.

Click

If Natsume isn't a new student, he might've met Gin, there was a higher chance.

Click

I've only just began teaching at this school for barely a year, of course I don't know all of the students just yet, Natsume has probably been here longer than I have.

Click

What on earth was that clicking noise?

As I turned, there was a spirit with it's forehead and eyes showing, using it's claws to tap against the window. Surprised, I couldn't help but yell, alerting students into the classroom, "Sensei!" one of them called out for me, as I stared at the window.

"What's wrong!? Are you hurt?!" Panic was in their voice, slightly panting from their sprint. I looked back at my student, opening my mouth to explain, but as I looked back at the window, I closed my mouth, nothing was there. It vanished, though I knew I saw it.

"Sorry," I forced out a laugh, "it was just a bug!" the student dead-panned, telling me to be more careful. Of course, I keep forgetting that they can't see things that I can't. It was natural to see spirits to me, they were like my family, so seeing one out to the school surprises me. I wondered of why that one kept coming to window.

As the day ended, I went back to my home, tossing my things inside my room, quickly changing into my casual summer clothes, putting on my shoes and quickly running to the mountain.

I miss him, I miss him. I felt my eyes overflow as I ran with my might to his grave, I hate summer, I hate it. But yet.

I don't.

Because I won't forget. I will never forget the day I met him. I will never forget him. Especially those days we spent together.

As I ran, I brushed past the spirits that I knew when I was six. I ran across the bridge where the lily pad lake was when he took me when I was seven years old. I ran past the meadow where I picked flowers for him when he took me when I was eight. I ran past the forest when I startled him when I was nine. I ran past the giant tree we visited often when I was ten. I ran past the shrine where I told him he was my best friend the first time when I was eleven. I ran past the small field where we flew kites together when I was twelve. I ran past the balancing log when I was thirteen, even when I fell he would try to catch me but we both knew when he stopped himself, he would've disappeared. He couldn't protect me even he wanted to.

I ran faster, faster than I have ever before. Passing each section, each year he took my deeper and deeper inside the forest and the mountain. Each year, filled with memories of him. Each part I remembered clearly, each section, I remember every memory of him.

I ran past the fake christmas tree we made together for him before I left that summer when I was fourteen. I ran past the garden we tended together when I was fifteen. I ran past the festival grounds that we went together when I was sixteen, then I came across the lake. Where I last saw him. Where we fished together, then asked me to go to that festival.

I was panting too hard, sobbing as I ran to go see him, every single inch of this mountain reminded me of him. I threw myself onto the tombstone, crying hysterically, I was so pathetic. This wasn't fair!

There was no one else I wanted in this world but Gin. Someone who couldn't even touch even when I first met him, someone who I couldn't get too close physically. I wrapped my arms around it as I let my tears fall. Without him, life was just so boring. Without him fulfilling my summers, it was boring.

"Gin," I sobbed out, "please come back to me." Even when I wished for that, I knew it was a wish that could never come true. Not even all the gods combined could make this wish come true. I felt my chest hurting from all the running and sobbing I have been doing but I couldn't help it. No one is this world could replace him.

All the area was quiet, the spirits were even quiet, the only sounds were heard was my crying. They pitied the girl who was in love, they pitied the couple that it was unrequited.

Then a single bell rang. I knew this presence, I didn't have to look, so they didn't cover my eyes. It was the mountain god. I didn't bother say anything, but I felt him watching me mourn.

I felt a hand on my head, caressing my hair, the gentle touch I have longed for from Gin, that I was unable to have because I intended to keep a promise, and I didn't want to lose someone that I loved.

No words were spoken between us, only comforting and comforted. His fingers ran through my hair as he rubbed my head, my breathing slowing, my tears silently shedding then soon coming to a stop. I wished silently that Gin could do this, even though what I was hoping for would never come true.

But what I could do was picture him doing so, and I did. I imagined him taking off his mask, comforting me by feeling the warmth of his hand. I imagined him caressing my face to wipe my tears away, and hearing his voice saying he loved me.

When I finally opened my eyes, he was gone, so did the physical touch of his hand on my hand. And my imagination of Gin.

Soon then I found myself waking inside my room, being greeted by the dark wood of my uncles ceiling. I quickly raised myself up, trying to remember how I made it home.

I didn't.

I simply cried myself to sleep at Gins grave. I heard distant voices through my uncles home. I couldn't tell if there were spirits or my uncle himself. I heard a slight deep laughter and I pinpointed it was my uncle. I took my time to remember the touch from the mountain god that had placed onto my head, comforting me. As if he were saying, "It's okay,". The mountain god, I knew he is a kind god that liked humans, even when he didn't see them as often.

He pitied the human girl and fragile boy who could never be together.

I heard the pitter-patters of rain hit against the concrete outside my uncles home and the distant thunders I remembered counting with my uncle when I was afraid of them. I heard the sliding door, and footsteps entering in, my uncle bringing me tea. "Ah, so you're awake, how are you feeling?" he smiled, when he smiled he reminded me of a grandfather instead of an uncle.

"Tired." I replied as I sipped my the green tea, it's warmth surging through my hands from the cup, as I took it's warmth then surged into my body.

"I saw you resting, and I came to check on you!" So he didn't know I was gone, he was probably working on the field when I left. As I thought, I guessed the mountain god had taken me back. How kind that God is, I should give him present as a thank you and my respects.

"Hey, Uncle?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me the story of you and Iwa-chan again?" I asked pleadingly, blinking my eyes.

"You've heard it thousand times!" He protested, but I just begged him, and a deep laughter came up from him, patting my head and he sighed, going back into his memories.

"Alright let's see.." he paused briefly before beginning.

"I was about ten and Iwa-chan nine. This home here, is your grandfathers, he built it with your grandmother and the farm too. They loved doing things by themselves, so they thought living outside the village would be great. I was born first then years later your mother. Anyway, Iwa-chan was the closest neighbor who lived possibly a mile away.

"I would always roam around the the village, but Iwa-chan was more the adventurous than I was, so she had a great idea of going into the mountain. Now, you're grandparents were also both very superstitious people, they prevented me to go with Iwa-chan, but when dusk came, we snuck out together, meeting in between then took off into the forest together. We also gathered two more people that were staying at her place at the time and we wandered around.

"I was told there were spirits all around, so I was constantly on the look out to see something. I was pretty sure someone was watching me the whole time, but I was too distracted my Iwa-chan trying to climb a tree, yelling she saw a kitsune. As we progressed further into the forest, we found the festival we mentioned before. We all thought it was weird, but figured it was another village nearby and went in. I can tell you though it was a weird festival, a lot people wore masks more than usual but it was very interesting. When I think about it.." he paused, putting a hand to his chin,

"There was a person we met there. I can barely remember her name, but I'm pretty sure it was...Natsu...Natsu-something,"

"Natsume?" I asked curiously. This was odd, things were slowly piecing together, was Natsume Takashi with him? No, he couldn't be, Uncle said it was a girl, I looked back at him and continued, remembering his story.

"Natsume, yes!". She was an odd girl who also came to the festival wearing a mask, but she revealed herself to us. Iwa-chan was pretty fascinated by her, I know I was too, she was quite beautiful. She was the one who told us to get back quickly or the spirits would eat us! Us being kids we were frightened so we hurried back like she said! When I tried returning to the same spot of the festival grounds I couldn't find it and ended up being lost. Though that girl found me and guided me back. As I was leaving I could see her talking to herself, she was quite odd but I knew there was something special about her. But after I got lost, and tried searching for her again, I could never find her. I never went back to the forest. It sure does bring back memories! I don't know why you like hearing this story there's nothing special about it!"

"Well I like it, and that's all that matters!" I nodded to him, cheering my tea cup to his and we shared our laughs together. The story though, it was newer than before, him mentioning a woman named Natsume. I was curious, ever so curious even more. I couldn't ask Natsume though, maybe I can an assignment of ancestors… That could work, maybe…

Could she see spirits too? He did say he would catch her talking to herself. I wondered, I really wanted to know! But I can't just invade Natsume's private life! And I can't just go through his records! The assignment of ancestors will have to do for now… If only I were able to speak freely to him, but that would look odd to the school especially. Natsume Takashi, was quite the character though…


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

**AN**: I have decided to fulfill the requests of Natsume's point of view. I hope you all enjoy.

**Questions**: What season is this based off in Natsume?

I...I have no idea, I'm just writing, it's a crossover. So I guess an AU?

* * *

"Class 2," Natsume had mumbled to himself, looking at the piece of paper that one of the staff had handed to him when the new year started. His previous class was full so he volunteered to transfer, not wanting to trouble other students to move, he did it. Bonus was that some of his friends were in there. He had gathered his things and went to class when class had begun.

"Yooo! Natsume!" His friends gathered around him, clinging onto the spirit-seeing boy. He smiled, he liked his friends. They accepted him, well at least for now. He thought, if he did tell his secret - _Liar! _

The echo of children mocking him, made him doze off.

"Natsume?" One of his friends questioned with concern, breaking his daydream.

"Ah, nothing." He smiled to them, raising a hand, "I'm fine, really." He was placed at the window behind his other friend, Takuma. Relief, he could at least reveal some things to this one other boy, who could slightly see spirits like himself.

As the tardy bell rang, the homeroom teacher came in, holding her journals and notes. Shoulder length hair, young and kind. Wearing a long summer white skirt with a casual pink shirt. She smiled to her class and bowed to her class.

"Hello!" She spoke softly, " I will be your homeroom teacher, Takegawa Hotaru,"

The name rang through his ears, it was familiar. How did he know that name? A hand to his chin, he thought. Are they related? Did he live with her at some point? Did they meet already?

_Ah_, he thought a bit, _there was that one spirit_. A spirit and a human who was able to see them fell for each other. Unfortunately, she turned into a firefly that night, but that was impossible.

Only common was the same name.

Then the sudden realization hit him, the memory quickly flashing inside his mind.

* * *

It was years ago in the winter, when he was younger. He was running through the winter wonderland forest, away from one of the spirits that just wanted to eat or kill, or maybe both.

Natsume tripped over his feet, he quickly shut his eyes preparing for himself for any pain. As he waited, nothing came. Slowly, he opened one eye, expecting some type of jump like in scary movies but there wasn't. Instead, stood a man, looking a few years older than him.

Tall, pale, and silver hair, Natsume assumed he was another spirit. All he had was a jacket and an orange scarf, wasn't he cold?

The mysterious man stood in place with hands in his pockets, the spirit stopping it's tracks gazing down at the silver haired man.

Silence and tension filled the air, only thing heard was the snow falling.

The man quickly sneezed into his wrist, and the spirit lost its form turning into a fox, scurrying away.

"How..." Natsume breathed out, "how did you do that?"

The silver head turned, Natsume seeing the mask on his hero of the day.

"Are you able to stand?" He spoke calmly, putting his hand back in his pocket. Natsume nodded and stood up to his feet, dusting off any left over snow on him.

"He's not scary," the silver head said.

"Huh?"

"That spirit, he's all bark but no bite. He won't hurt you," He then paused, turning his head, "I'll walk you out of the forest. So you won't get lost, "

"Ah, thanks. " Natsume watched the man beginning to walk forward through the snow, following after him.

As they walked, they spoke no other words to each other. For the first time in a long time he felt _safe_. How could a stranger he barely met five minutes ago make him feel this way? And that wasn't because he saved him, but his voice meant every word he said.

"So what's your name?" Natsume broke the silence between them, but it just became silent between them again. The sounds were heard were their footsteps crushing the snow beneath them. He didn't bother replying, thinking if he should trust this person. A long pause then came between them once more, as if he were hesitating to state his name.

"Gin," the mysterious man finally replied.

"Yours?" The man now with a name, Gin, asked curiously.

"Natsume," He paused briefly, "Natsume Takashi." Then silence fell like the snow once again. That's odd, Natsume thought, spirits don't give their names out so easily. They usually make a fit about it, self concious of it and defensive about it, "What of it!?" "why do you want to know!?" But it was only a small pause, it seemed like he was thinking if he could trust Natsume.

As they walked, Natsume enjoyed the scenery. The large staircase that led to an empty temple, they went down it. Empty tiny shrines that laid in the over grown grass. Trees surrounding them, the forest lasted till seems like forever.

Soon then, Gin stopped in place to where he had led out the lost boy's exit. The masked man then sat down against the steps in the snow and looked forward.

"If you keep going, you'll hit the mountain pass that way." He pointed out. Natsume looked over to the end of the steps, seeing a trail that he could get home to.

Curious, Natsume watched the masked man for a moment.

"May ask what you're doing?"

"Waiting."

"For what?"

"A friend." Then silence. Both were hard to talk to. They were listeners not conversationalists. Everything was brief and vague. They were similar.

Natsume then said his thanks and goodbyes quickly leaving before his guardians worried about him.

He was welcomed by both of his parental figures that he wished for. He smiled, greeting them back and quickly headed up to his room.

Plopping down in her room, the memory of the silver haired man, Gin appeared in his mind. He sat up, thinking curiously. He'll return with a thank you present tomorrow. But with what? Oh! He exclaimed in thought, he knew the perfect thing.

Natsume went back in thought of the conversations he had with the mysterious man named Gin. Quick, light, straight to the point.

He hoped that he could find that mountain pass again like he did before and was led to. If he could remember there was a house near it, the only one at the edge of the village.

Gin waited patiently for his precious friend, in his coat and the orange scarf he was given some time ago. Anxious for summer to approach. He lifted his mask off, tilting his head toward the sky. He felt the small cold snowflakes melt against his face, listening to the snowfall. He wished his friend could listen to this with him. The silent winter in the mountain, all was heard was just the snowfall and the wind playing with the trees. The crunch of the snow of each footstep - footsteps.

Natsume, the boy Gin had saved from one of his guardians and friends when he was young. Gin couldn't help but see the similar features he had with Natsume. Interesting, he thought. Without words, Natsume approached gin with a plastic bag filled pork buns.

"Sorry, they might be a little cod," he apologized.

Gin took the bag, peeking inside, the scent of it being freshly made came rushing to his nose. How long has it been? He dug a hand inside and took one out, handing one to Natsume then getting one from himself. He slightly lifted his mask that showed his mouth and began to eat. After a swallow he spoke,

"You're the second person who's came to see after I saved." Another bite.

"Who's the first?" Curiosity peeked at Natsume again.

"A friend," Gin muffled between chews.

"The one you were waiting for?"

"Yeah," Silence once again. Natsume then began to eat the pork bun too. The sharp cold hit their ears and the tips of their fingers, but the slightly warm buns made it better.

"Were you able to meet them?" Natsume glanced over at Gin, who sat in silence. Hands in pockets, his mask just continuously staring.

"I'm still waiting," Gin answered truthfully. More questions rose up in Natsume thoughts, but were interrupted by Gin, "tell me about you." Surprised, no ones really asked that about before besides his now guardians. Everyone else was usually afraid of him or just thought of him as some weird crazy kid. Reluctant, Natsume pondered on what to even tell him about himself. Even then, where to start?

"It's okay," Gin interfered his thoughts, "you don't have to if you don't want."

"I can see things that other people can't," he blurted. Natsume surprised at himself, that he was blatantly able to say that.

"Well I knew that," Gin let out a slight snicker.

Even though Natsume knew Gin had known that, it was something he always wanted to say to people when talking about himself. _Liar_! Echoed through his mind.

It felt such relief after saying that. Gin waited patiently from Natsume to open up more, and Natsume took his time to speak. He was overall more pleased for not being called a liar, and someone so trusting. Natsume began to relax, his shoulders slowly slouching, his chest feeling lighter. Then one moment after another, Natsume began to talk about himself. His childhood, his biological parents, and the relatives that he had been handed over and over as if he was a library book.

Gin stood up, and Natsume followed him up the stairs then onto a small path that was already made.

"It's cold," Gine mentioned, "let's walk to warm up."

Natsume then talked about his fears of the unknown, his fears of spirits even the harmless ones since he could not comprehend or understand them of why they were so 'attracted', or 'special' about him. He talked about the schools he actually liked, and some people he met along the way like Otaga. A girl he had met in his middle school days, the only one who was able to talk to him and slightly understand him. Unfortunately, he moved away before they even got to know each other just a bit more.

Natsume talked mostly and highly of his new home with his guardians, Touko-san and Shigeru-san. Touko was the only one who actually invited him to stay in their home. She was the only one who actually wanted to take care and raise Natsume. He was extremely grateful, and actually considered them his family, and slightly parental figures. He mentioned of asking why he was even telling this to Gin, but all he got was a shrug from him.

He talked about his thoughts, his questions of why he was the only human who could see spirits. He slightly wished he knew someone that there was someone else who could see them.

"There is," Gin finally replied to him casually with a slight sniceker. Natsume could feel a slight smiled behind his mask, but he lifted it up to look directly at Natsume. The same golden eyes as he, his assumption correct about him smiling, "her names Hotaru,"

Natsume came back from his memories, was this the Hotaru that Gin was talking about? He wasn't too sure, he never met, or like, even bothered to see her. For some reason. During their meets, Gin would occasionally talk about her, but not as often.

"I can only see her in the summers," he would say to Natsume, "so I wait for her through the other seasons,"

After that, he tried to visit Gin as much as he could after school if he wasn't being chased by spirits or becoming eaten by them. Even though, sometimes he would just catch a glimpse of a girl leaving in the distance. Could it have been her? The Hotaru? But it was always the one day he would see her in the distance. During his visits, he disappeared. The past few months he continued to visit, but Gin never returned. It had been years then.

He had paid attention in his class, asking non-related school questions to himself. Mainly about Gin. Where did he go? Why didn't he say anything? Why did he leave? Was it for Hotaru? Then it occurred to him. That time where she rushed to him, turning him around to see his face.

"_Gin_?" her voice ringed inside his mind.

Natsume rested his head in his palm, taking notes diligently, hoping not to see any -

"AH!" both Natsume and Hotaru shouted from looking out the window. Seeing a creature with a terrifying face with fangs and black eyes. Claws and demonic wings. The rest of the classroom turned their heads, but just became more confused.

"I just guess, uh," Hotaru searched for words in her head, "that Natsume and I remembered something important to do!" She laughed nervously. Natsume did the same, soon the class laughed together and Hotaru continued the lesson.

Natsume whipped his head quickly to his teacher's direction, as Hotaru did the same, meeting each others gaze. Hotaru finding out her suspicions of Natsume's ability was 500% true. Natsume finding out that his teacher had a higher chance of being Gin's Hotaru.

"I'm ending class early today, excuse me!" Hotaru gathered her things quickly and rushed out to the teachers lounge, exhaling a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. Hotaru had full on evidence now that Natsume could see the same things as she could.

She ended her day by grading tests and daily homework. She was the last to leave, cleaning her desk and helping other students. She left, hurrying home back to her uncles house.

"Home!" She called out and was greeted by her uncle who had waited and made her dinner. Once she ate she hurried to the mountain pass to visit her friends that was unseen to the naked eye.

But when she made it to the staircase, Natsume was already there before her. Sitting the same exact spot where Gin was, spitting image of him, waiting for her in those summer days. If she put the mask on him, he would be the exact person.

Fireflies appeared around them, with crickets playing their melodies. The breeze passing right through them.

She felt her eyes sting, with a tear shedding down her cheek. Had they known each other?

"Gin," she whispered out his name to the summer breeze.


	4. Chapter IV

"Sorry," Natsume apologized, and stood up to his feet. His hands in his pockets, and his bag wrapped around him that laid against his hip. The breeze brushed his hair back as it brushed Hotaru's forward. This was the Hotaru, someone else who could see the unknown.

Before Natsume has left to go to the sport of him and Gin would meet, the fat cat Nyanko-sensei had crawled into the house after another night of partying.

Natsume was now used to this by now, it was no surprise but it still bothered him. Saying that he was Natsume's guardian but doesn't really do much anyway, or protecting on all that matter.

Natsume sighed at his drunkenness and packed lightly for his visit, he was changed out of his uniform to his more of casual clothing. His non-human guardian had finally taken notice,

"Where are you going?" He asked with slurred words. Natsume just looked at the fat cat filled with confusion on how a powerful demon/spirit could be this weird.

"I found out that my teacher at school could see other spirits, we had a mutual friend."

Nyanko-sensei somehow quickly sobered up, someone else who could see like him? That was surely interesting. The only people was his grandmother but the trait passed onto him. Then there was that one other man, but lost his gift. He wondered how this person received or gained a gift like this. Well, Natsume doesn't take it like a gift, it was more of a curse to him. The closest person who could tell was one of his friends but even then, he could only pick up shadows and some minor things. So if someone else fully can see like he could, Natsume was going to jump on this.

"I'm coming with you," Nyanko-sensei hopped into Natsume's bag, making himself comfy.

"I'm sure it's not going to be dangerous," Natsume mentioned.

"I would like to meet this other human who can see things, she could be useful to me." Natsume then rolled his eyes after his statement and took the cat with him.

Natsume couldn't really help but be excited about this. He could relate to someone, he could finally talk to someone about it. He had a secret to share, and they could share theirs. They both had the same friend but they never met each other. He's only heard of them every so often.

Unfortunately, Natsume disliked going out and sneaking behind his parental figures back. He knew they wouldn't really understand, but he made silent apologies to them and that he would be back soon. He just had to go see Hotaru, he had to speak to her. He just had to know, and if he didn't it would haunt him forever. He would be lost forever without being able to talk to anyone.

As he stepped out, he hot air hit his face. Thankfully the breeze was able to cool him off. Hopping off from the roof he began to jog. He felt like if he didn't hurry he would miss her. How does he know if she was going to be there? He didn't, but it was a chance worth taking. He would go everyday just so he could run into her.

He panted once he arrived, all he had to do was wait.

Nyanko-sensei poked his head out of his bag once Natsume had sat against the steps. Memories flowed through his mind again of his only spirit friend, Gin. He wondered if Gin knew his grandmother, he never thought about asking that to him till now.

"So who is the mutual friend you and this human had in common?" Asked Nyanko, who began to lick his paws and scratch his face.

Natsume wasn't really sure of himself of who Gin was All Natsume knew that he was spirit and he saved him from one. Then they became close friends. What he did remember was that Natsume usually did the talking around Gin. He was more curious of Natsume's life. School, his family, what the town and city was like. What it felt like to be touched. He did remember about Gin asking about what it was like to hug a lot. What it felt like to touch someone else's skin. Though, Natsume offered to hug him but Gin had rejected. He wasn't sure why, and he never asked about it. He knew that there was most likely a reason why Gin couldn't be in contact with humans, but he couldn't tell what.

"He was a friend," Natsume said. He remembered the words when he asked Gin what he was waiting for.

A friend.

"He disappeared for some reason," Natsume admitted. When Natsume would visit Gin back and disappeared, he would wait for most of the day but he never came. So he stopped visiting, it was all a distant memory to him till now.

Natsume felt bad for even 'forgetting' about him. But he was the one disappeared! It wasn't anyones fault, he knew Gin wouldn't leave randomly for a reason. He was sure Gin would have mentioned something to him. Like the time he asked how to ask someone out to a festival. He said he wanted to take his friend to the festival because he thought they would be too scared at first.

Natsume wasn't sure how to ask someone either but he said if it were himself he would just ask casually. That was the last time he heard from him.

Nyanko was suspicious of this person, but even if it were long ago something could happen again. He didn't sense any other dangerous spirits. Just the lower ones wandering about. He didn't think it was all harmless, but it was good he was cautious about it. Soon then, Nyanko perked up curiously. He had sensed another human coming this way. He hopped onto Natsume's shoulder till she had fully appeared.

Natsume couldn't believe it. He didn't expect her to come today, but he sure was lucky then. He had heard Hotaru call his friends name, but he apologized.

Hotaru, in awe of Natsume. She couldn't help but see Gin in the boy. She contained herself, and forced a smile to him. Why on earth was one of his students here? Here of all places?

Natsume slowly made his way down the steps to meet his homeroom teacher, this was his friend. The friend Gin had waited for each summer to come. He couldn't help but question of why he would wait in the same spot for so long.

"I'm sorry," he apologized once more, "I knew him too."

"You knew Gin?" Hotaru blurted out loudly, with a step forward. She made sure she kept her distance, in habit of not touching her former lover.

"Yes," Natsume confirmed. He guess that Gin didn't really talk about Natsume as much, it didn't really bother him. He sure did talk about Hotaru a few times though, but very vaguely. "I was wondering if you knew what happened to him?" he asked.

Hotaru's eyes widened with surprise from his question, then slowly saddened. Yes, she knew what happened to him. She knew everything, everyone in the mountain knew what happened to the silver-haired teen.

"I was there," Hotaru admitted, feeling the pain in her chest like she felt years ago. She felt her eyes begin to water.

Natsume waited patiently for her to tell him what happened, but there was a long silence between them. Crickets playing their melodies, the tree leaves playing with the breeze, filled in the silence. Then slowly, she took a breath. Telling Natsume the story between her and the non-human boy. They sat upon the old steps where Gin used to wait for both of them.

Natsume listened attentively as she explained the story with every detailed. She had told him from her memories of him, each memory. She had cherished each one of them, specifically to this day so she could never forget. Their promise to never forget. Even though Hotaru had exuded a few tears here and there, she still continued the story without pause. She explained the story Gin had told her. He wasn't a spirit or human.

Hotaru said his exact words that he described himself, a ghost. That she could not touch, due to the gift and curse from the mountain god. How she made her promise to never touch him, and he vowed to Hotaru that he wouldn't touch her either They kept it ever since, until the day they went to the festival.

It clicked to Natsume mind. Of why he asked so many questions of what it felt like to have human contact, of how to ask a specific person to a festival. It was all for her, he had fallen for Hotaru as she did with him.

Hotaru also explained the stories of her uncle had told her of humans would get mixed in at the festival. Saving a small child from falling, was how he disappeared.

"He was like snow," her voice slightly cracked, and looked up at the sky, "we barely touched and… he was gone," she trailed off.

Nyanko had stayed silent this whole time, listening to the pathetic love story. He did have some sympathy but it wasn't the first for him to hear something similar. Though, knowing a certain god keeping a human alive for so many centuries. He was curious, of why a god of all beings would something for a mere human. A simple human. The mountain god was one of the most mysterious of all the other gods he has come to know. But then again, Nyanko did know there was a god who did have a small knack of humans. Was it this particular one? He wasn't certain himself. Seeing this human girl, he could definitely sense the same power coming from her like Natsume.

She could be helpful to Natsume and himself. She could possibly be somewhat of a link to the Book of Friends, though he completely doubted that part.

Hotaru had showed the grave that her and her spirit family made for Gin. Near the lake where he had disappeared. Natsume said his prayers to him and his goodbyes. He slightly wished he had more time with Gin, but then again. He looked over at the teacher who sulked near his grave.

Now knowing that Hotaru and Gin were only able to see each other in the summers, he wished that they would personally have more time together.

As Natsume gazed at the young teacher who had sat next to the grave she had made for him. Hotaru laid her head gently on the cement. Natsume could picture the couple together, keeping a distance from each other. Though, seeing Hotaru's gesture, he could see as if Gin was there. Arm wrapped around her, but soon his vision came back to reality, it was just a cold rock.

"I'm probably too old for him now," Hotaru broke Natsume's thoughts with a laugh. Natsume then sat next to her, near the bank of the lake they were at.

"I don't think so," he gave a reassuring smile to her, "who could know how old Gin really was? The story you told me, he was bound to be centuries old." Soon both fell to silence then laughed together. He did have a point, she knew that Gin wouldn't mind how old she was. Even she was an old lady who was all wrinkly coming to see him. It was just herself who wouldn't be able to commit to that and he would understand.

Nyanko, tuning out their chatter he began to think. Something was fishy, suspicious of this Gin. First of all, what kind of name was Gin anyway? Secondly… he trailed off and hopped out of Natsume's bag.

The second part was extremely fishy, if spirits had raised him in the forest they would send him off to the city most likely. So why keep him? He was just a mere human at the time! Monsters, demons, spirits, ayakashi anything related where humans can't see him are not human. Yes younger humans of children could vaguely see them, but even then not as clearly like Natsume.

"A cat?" Hotaru mentioned. And not as clearly as Hotaru either.

It didn't make sense to Nyanko. Every non-human he encountered had nothing to do with humans unless they ate them or do something with their souls. Nothing was connecting to the spirit. Just the same question over and over rang in his head. They could have a raised him till he was old enough then set him off to the nearest human village or contact with his kind. So why? Was it necessary for the mountain god to put a spell on the boy?

There have been very few gods that liked humans. It is possible that this mountain god wanted to keep Gin for themselves, but it was highly unlikely. Most gods show mercy, nurse them and then set them on their way. That's how most stories go. Nyanko needed answers, this was giving him a headache. He began to go on his way until Natsume called,

"Where are you going?"

"Something seems off to me," Nyanko's eyes scanned back and forth wearily. There was a small gasp coming from Hotaru as she murmured to herself: A talking cat! She shouldn't really be surprised though, seeing spirits was enough to believe anything, "you can go ahead and go first without me. The area is safe." Then Nyanko-sensei scampered off into the forest.

If Gin wasn't human, or spirit of any kind. What was he?


End file.
